


Injury

by CeriseWasTaken



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, If it can be called that!, M/M, mostly fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeriseWasTaken/pseuds/CeriseWasTaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiz got injured in battle, as per usual, and Yew mends his wounds. Mostly fluffy, with Yew not wanting Tiz to get injured anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injury

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as part of the Bravely Ship Week organised by http://grand-ship.tumblr.com/ ! This is day 6, with the theme "Injury".
> 
> Cross posted from http://dragwrites.tumblr.com/post/148540970840/injury

A sigh of relief washed over the weary fighters. The four of them finally got the best of this Ba’al, but it wasn’t without a lot of effort. Yew, Edea and Magnolia had done a great job keeping the party healthy and dishing out the pain, but the same couldn’t be said for Tiz. The poor boy had been designated as the “defender” of the group and due to that, he took the brunt of the enemy attacks. Even with Yew’s healing magic, there was only so much the scholar could do to help his friend. The four of them headed back to a safer place, where the area was clear of monsters.

 

Back at the camp, Magnolia was starting the campfire for tonight’s meal as Edea set up the tent. Meanwhile, Tiz sat a bit further off, Yew tending to the wounds leftover from the fight.

 

“Ow,” Tiz groaned out when Yew began disinfecting one of the cuts on his arm. He reflexively tried to pull his arm away, but the firm grip on his wrist didn’t allow him to.

 

“Please stay put, sir, or it will hurt more.” The voice was quiet, but firm. It was as if Yew was someone completely different when he was mending his friends; he was much more assertive. “...and next time, don’t be so reckless.” His suggestion was as quiet as a whisper.

 

Tiz stayed silent, looking away from him. It took until Yew finished putting gauze around his wounded arm that he finally spoke up. “We all agreed that I was the one who would protect us from harm.”

 

Yew moved to tend to a pretty nasty cut on Tiz’ leg. “Protecting us doesn’t mean always being on the front line. That was unnecessarily dangerous.”

 

“I was a more suitable target than you three—yowch!” The boy’s face scrunched up in pain. “If I don’t protect you, then...the same thing will happen—“ He was cut short by the other’s emotional voice.

 

“And if you take too many risks, you won’t be able to save _anyone_ anymore, Tiz!” The injured man could see the two girls gazing shortly at them, and then going back to their task. Tiz looked down, and while he couldn’t see Yew’s expression, it was clear he was upset. “...I apologize, sir, I shouldn’t have yelled.”

 

Almost immediately, he replied. “Please, don’t apologize, Yew. You’re right.”

 

After a long, awkward silence, Yew looked up to his friend, done fixing up the last of his wounds. “I don’t want to lose anyone again either, sir. And I especially don’t want to lose you,” he said in a quick breath. A little embarrassed at this, Tiz looked away. The boy stood up, picking up his medical supplies as he continued. “You have to believe in us. You have to believe in _me_.”

 

There were a million things Tiz wanted to tell his friend, but he sat there a while longer, as Yew got back to the other two, his job done.


End file.
